pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Prentiss
Elizabeth Payson Prentiss (October 26, 1818 - August 13, 1878) was an American poet and prose author, well known for her hymn "More Love to Thee, O Christ" and the religious novel Stepping Heavenward (1869). Her writings enjoyed renewed popularity in the late 20th century. Life Elizabeth Payson was born in Portland, Maine, the 5th of 8 children (only 6 of whom survived infancy) of eminent Congregationalist pastor Edward Payson. The influences of New England Christianity, consisting of the inherited Puritan foundation with added evangelistic, missional, and philanthropic elements, were evident in the Payson family. The family gathered for prayer 3 times a day. From an early age, Elizabeth exhibited sharp mental abilities, deep and indiscriminatory sympathy, and an exceptional perceptiveness. She was well educated and possessed a gift for writing. Elizabeth was deeply impacted by the death of her father, who had suffered from tuberculosis for over a year, on October 22, 1827. The family moved to New York City in 1831, and in May of that year, Elizabeth made a public profession of faith in Jesus Christ and joined the Bleecker Street Presbyterian Church.James, p.16 . By age 16, Elizabeth Payson had become a regular contributor of stories and poems to The Youth's Companion, a New England religious periodical.James, p. 18. In 1838, she opened a small girls' school in her home and took up a Sabbath-school class as well. 2 years later, she left for Richmond, Virginia, to be a department head at a girls' boarding school run by a Mr. Persico.James, pp. 27-28. In 1845, she married George Lewis Prentiss, a brother of her close friend Anna Prentiss Stearns.Prentiss, p. 95. Elizabeth Prentiss had 6 children, of whom 4 survived infancy: * Annie, b. 1845 * Eddy b. 1848 & d. 1852 * Bessie b. & d. 1852 * Minnie, a girl, b. 1854 * George, a boy, b. fall 1857 * Henry ("Swiss boy"), b. 1859 The Prentisses settled in New Bedford, Massachusetts, where George became pastor of South Trinitarian Church. In 1851, George Prentiss became the pastor of Mercer Street Presbyterian Church in New York City.James, 66-67. After a happy time of transitioning into the duties of a pastor's wife and a housewife, in 1852 she lost, within a period of 3 months, her 2nd and 3rd children – one as a newborn, one aged 4. Though Elizabeth struggled with chronic health problems, she went on to have 3 more healthy children. Her earliest book of stories, Little Susy's Six Birthdays, written in just 10 days, was published in 1853.James, 78. In 1856, following the nearly fatal illness of her daughter Minnie, she wrote the hymn "More Love to Thee."James, 89. After George resigned from his church in New York because of failing health, the family went abroad to Europe for a couple of years.James, p. 94-95. In 1860, they returned to New York, where George resumed his pastorate and held a chair at Union Theological Seminary. Stepping Heavenward, Elizabeth Prentiss's most popular book, was published in installments by the Chicago Advance in 1869.James, 143. The family eventually settled in Dorset, Vermont, where Elizabeth would die in 1878 at the age of 60. Her hymn "More Love to Thee" was sung at her funeral.Prentiss, p. 527. Recognition After her death, George Prentiss published The Life and Letters of Elizabeth Prentiss (1882), citing his wife's words in the book's preface: "Much of my experience of life has cost me a great price and I wish to use it for strengthening and comforting other souls."Prentiss, preface. Publications Poetry *''Religious Poems. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1873. **republished as ''Golden Hours: Hymns and songs of the Christian life. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1874. Novels *''The Little Preacher. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1867. *Little Lou's Sayings and Doings. New York: Hurd & Houghton, 1868. *Fred and Maria and Me. New York: Scribner, 1868. *Stepping Heavenward. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1869. *Aunt Jane's Hero. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1871; London: Warne, 1877. *Urbane and His Friends. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1874. *The Home at Greylock. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1876. *Pemaquid; A story of old times in New England. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1877. **published in England as ""Our Ruth: A story of old times in New England. London: James Nisbet, 1877,'' *''Gentleman Jim. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1878. Short Fiction *Avis Benson; or, Mine and thine, with other sketches. 1879 Non-fiction *How Sorrow was Changed into Sympathy: Words of cheer for mothers bereft of little children. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1884; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1884. Juvenile *''Only a Dandelion, and other stories. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1854. *''The Flower of the Family: A book for girls. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1854. *''Henry and Bessie; or, What they did in the Country. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1855. * Little Susy's Six Birthdays, Six teachers, Six servants: With an introductory note and numerous illustrations. London: James Nisbet, 1859. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1895. **''Little Suzy's Six Birthdays. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1853; London: Sampson, Low, 1854. **Little Suzy's Six Teachers. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1856; London: Ward, Lock, 1875. **Little Suzy's Little Servants. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1857. *''Peterchen and Gretchen; or, Tales of early childhood. New York: A.D. F. Randolph, 1860. *''Mamma's Talks with Charlie''. Boston: Henry Hoyt, 1864. *''Little Threads; or, Tangle Thread, Silver Thread, and Golden Thread. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1868. *''The Old Brown Pitcher. New York: National Temperance Society, 1869. *''Nidworth, and his three Magic Wands. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1869. *''The Percys, or, Ever Heavenward or, Toward Heaven or, A Mothers Influence. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1870. *''The Story Lizzie Told. New YOrk: A.D.F. Randolph, 1870. *Six Little Princesses and What they Turned Into, and other fairy tales. London: F. Warne, 1873. *''Follow Me, and other stories. London: Ward, Lock, 1875. *''Stories''. New York: Thomas Nelson, 1880. Translated *Friedrich Halm, Griselda: A dramatic poem in five acts, 1876. Letters *George Lewis Prentiss, Life and Letters. New York: A.D.F. Randolph, 1882; London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1882. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Elizabeth Prentiss, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 25, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets *List of English-language hymnists References *James, Sharon, Elizabeth Prentiss: More Love to Thee, Carlisle, PA: Banner of Truth, 2006. *Prentiss, George Lewis, More Love to Thee: The Life and Letters of Elizabeth Prentiss, New York: A.D. Randolph, 1882. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Safe Place" ;Books * *Works by Elizabeth Prentiss on Google Books *Elizabeth Prentiss at Amazon.com ;About *Elizabeth Payson Prentiss in the Encyclopædia Britannica * Category:1818 births Category:1878 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American hymnwriters Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Hymnists Category:Poets Category:Women poets